


In Control

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Replay Value AU, Russian Roulette, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Replayers have a compulsive need to feel 'in control' of their life.  Often this manifests in obsession with the few things they can control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

"One out of six.  Trust me, that's not Heroic or Just, that's a die roll."


End file.
